Red Touches Black
by rockergirlbliss
Summary: Can a black heart learn to be painted red? X3 I'm not good with summaries! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Sebbagrell. no lemon. Rating just to be safe cause you know...Grell. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning young master. Today, I have made an egg and assorted pepper omlet. To drink, your favorite Earl Grey tea with a side of scones." The butler in black looked down at his master with a polite smile. "Will that be all boccahn?"

"That is all Sebastian." His butler waited by his side until Ciel had finished his meal. The child then dismissed the butler with a lazy wave of his hand. "You are dismissed." "Thank you master. If you need me, I will be dusting in the library." Sebastian then hulled the dining cart to its proper place in the kitchen and made his way swiftly to the library. As he opened the large doors to the library, the thin layer of dust that clung to the air in the unused room tickled his nose but he dismissed it. 'Good thing I have come here to clean, if this place was seen, it would soil the Phantomhive name.' The butler made a disgusted face as he laid the cleaning tools down on the nearest table.

While gathering a duster from the collection of cleaning items, he noticed something red dart from his line of vision and to the other side of the room.

"Grell,I know its you. Now stop fooling around,what do you want?" Sebastian layed the duster back down on the table and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers." OUT HERE AT ONCE." Grell slowly made his way out of the corner and walked up to the Sebasian in a quite feminine way, a grin plastered on the face the entire time. "Bassy, why must you be so cruel,hmm?" He then pouted and batted his eyelashes at the butler he proclaimed he loved.

"Grell,I shall not repeat myself again. What do you want?" He gave a cold look to the shinigami, letting him know he was not about to play around."Oooh, that cold stare, I just love it!" Sebastian's eye twitched, both glowing purple, showing he _really_ wasn't about to deal with the red head right now.

"Well, to be honest, William sent me off to collect a few souls in the area so I thought why not stop by and pay my Sebas-chan a visit?" Sebastian's eyes calmed down to their normal copper color, but twitched again at Grell's statement.

"I am not yours and neither do I want your company. Now leave, I am busy and do not wish to be bothered." With that, the butler picked up the duster and continued to the nearest bookshelf to clean. Grell stayed in his spot, staring dreamilly into space while fantasizing about a certain demon.

"Grell, I thought I told you to-" A bell heard only by the demonic butler was rung,calling him to tend to his master."Grell, I must see what my master wants so please leave before I am needed to use force. All though I would love to, I must not dissapoint the young lord." At that, the reaper made an annoyed cry.

"All you care about is that stupid little _brat_." He crossed his arms, following the butler as he retreated to his masters quarters.

"I'd appreciate it if you did not call my master such names. Now Grell, this is your last chance. Get out of my sight before I am required to use force...I may just have to kill you. If you have not noticed, you are nothing to me and only cause problems." Sebastian smirked at the idea of brutally killing the shinigami that simply annoyed him to no end. He neared the last step, but stopped. 'Thank Lucifer, he's gone.'

X_X

**Grell's POV**

'N-nothing...I...I'm nothing?' I stop myself, taken aback at what I just heard.

My chest aches and I can feel tears sting the back of my eyes. It's weird, I'm usually used to _any_ insult Sebby dishes out at me...but this time it feels different. I don't know why...but it just does.

My eyes lower to floor, feeling too uncomfortable to continue looking at the source of my heartbreak for the moment.

'Maybe...maybe I should just leave...'

X_X

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" The butler placed his hand over his chest and slightly bowed, signifying he was about to do anything the young lord desired.

"Make sure we don't get any visitors tomorrow. I will be busy doing paperwork for the company all day and do not wish to be disturbed."

"Of course young lord."

"Oh, and **don't** let that foul reaper near my estate. I have enough things to worry about as it is. You will do whatever needs to be done, as long as it's quiet."

X_X

When the red reaper finally got home, he collapsed on his bed exhausted from a long day of reaping. The day had been unusually hard and long (shut up pervs X3) due to the fact that he couldn't stop thinking what the butler had told him. This made the paperwork afterwards hell.

Nothing. He couldn't help but now hate the word.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell's POV The sound of my alarm clock sounded, increasing my headache. I had started to get one last night during my long shift. 'Why did so many people have to die? Couldn't they atleast give me a day off and live?' But no, that was too much to ask for...and William certaintly wouldn't allow me one day to myself. I got up and stopped the alarm, immediatly feeling some relief from my head. I groaned, slowly getting up and taking a view at the red decore that lined my room, ready for yet another day of reaping. Making my way to the bathroom, I noticed that some of my makeup had slid down my face and dried, indicating that I had been crying. I sighed and cleaned it off and went to apply new makeup. Today was going to be yet another long day. 'Maybe I should stop by to say hi to Sebby today?' I had already forgiven him, passing what he said off yesterday as another one of his usual insults...though deep down it still hurt. X_X Ciel had been working at his desk filling out papers for the last three hours, taking a break only to eat what Sebastian had prepared for him or going to use the bathroom. Seeing as his master still had piles upon piles of paperwork to do for the Phantomhive company, he had assured himself that he would let nothing happen to disturb the young lord. If anyone or any thing were to visit the estate unannounce, he would simply have to keep them from entering the manor. Sigh. The last thing he and his master needed was a red, flamboyant reaper barging in and pestering the poor butler. Seeing the young master occupied and it not nearly being close enough for tea time, Sebastian made his way to the manor's front yard to trim his master's favorite white rose bushes. Ciel would never let the manor's gardener, Finni even go close to them. To him they were precious and knowing Finni, would end up dead in a matter of moments, having been crushed by the servant's supernatural strength. As Sebastian carefully trimmed the dead leaves off the glorious bushes, he noticed that some of the roses from the farthest bush were red. They were completely out of place and just didn't seem to belong. He asumed that Finni had accidently mixed up some of the seeds, planting red roses in that area instead of white...yet he didn't remember any imperfections in his masters bushes last time he came to trim them. He then saw movement in the same exact area, and it looked as though the roses were moving. hold on a moment. The butler neared his way closer to the questioning flowers when he finally realized that they were definately not out of place roses...but something much more annoying. It was none other then Grell Sutclif. 'Well it's definatelly an imperfection.' Sesbastian looked down and eyed the annoyance that lazily sat on the ground until its gaze met with his. "Ooh Sebby! I-I just thought I'd stop by and see you before I have to go back to work!" Grell suddenly shot up sqweeling like a school girl and threw himself at Sebastian. The butler side-stepped, sending the shinigami's face into the dirt below with a hard 'thud.' Grell groaned, slowly getting up and spitting out the dirt that had made its way into his mouth. This seemed to increase the head ache that had formed the night earlier that just didn't seem to go away. He quickly covered up his grimace with a sharp-toothed grin that always seemed to be plastered to his face like a mask. Yes, a mask. Covering up all the hidden feelings beneath its unwilling surface. "My master strictly ordered me not to let any visitors enter the estate...and to dispose of them by any means nessicary. If you cherrish your well being, I advize you to leave now." Sebastian grinned, he wanted the annoying reaper to leave...but that would mean he wouldn't get to beat the hell out of him until he did. Yes, he could picture what he would do and it highly pleased his inner demon, leaving Sebastian's fists to slightly tingle at the thought of using them on the so called annoyance. The thought faded a little and his brow furrowed when he saw how helpless Grell had looked, trying to sit up with dirt in his eyes and mouth, but he brushed the sudden affection towards the red reaper off. How ridiculous, a demon showing concern towards another, and shinigami none the less...though he guessed it wasn't impossible...just completely unheard of and unlikely. Grell grimaced, he wanted to see his butler before he went to work...he really did but he was in no mood to fight today. Those words still trailed in his mind and he couldn't drive them out. He thought about leaving, but then decided with all the overtime Will gave him he might not be able to see Sebastian for a while. "Oh Sebby, I just...just let me stay a little lo-" Grell was suddenly pushed to the ground, landing with a hard 'thud' once again; leaving a ringing in his ears. He tried to get back up, but was suddenly stopped when something hard pushed him back down, applying excruciating force. Sebastian's foot stayed planted on Grell's chest, pressure being added every moment. All Grell could do was sqeeze his eyes tight together and pray his headache wouldn't worsen. He couldn't talk, he even tried to say that he would leave, but he couldn't even do that. Even if he had been able to say that, he knew he was only lying to himself to get the pain to stop. "Hear me Grell, you will leave now. I do not wish to put up with you, and neither does anyone else for that matter. All you are is a nuisance and a problem and it would be better for everyone if you were just silenced." With that, Sebastian got up quickly and turned around, checking his pocket watch his master had given him. " I must serve my master his lunch, when I come back to tend to the roses I expect you to be out of my sight." X_X Grell watched the butler slowly dissapear towards the mansion, leaving nothing but the taste of dirt in his mouth, and the ache in his chest not created by his foot harshly pushing him down, but the words he spoke that left the reaper heart broken. When he finally couldn't see him anymore, he fell to his knees and his mask broke. It shattered and all that was left was his tears. 'I wanted him to notice me...but not as something to get rid of.' Grell placed the dark thoughts in the back of his mind and sighed. No matter what the raven haired being did, he knew he would come crawling back. He would come again tomorrow. Authors note: Sorry for the late update! XP I've had so much school lately and to be honest I can't stop starting a new anime show once a day!...blegh, I have absolutely no life ;^; 


End file.
